Conventionally, there is known a technology of a power steering device for applying assist torque for assisting a steering operation to a steering device by consuming power from an electric storage device. There is also known a technology for automatically starting an engine by a starting device in a vehicle capable of automatically stopping an engine based on previously determined conditions while the engine is stopped.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of a vehicle control device including an economical run control unit for performing an economical run control for temporarily stopping an engine when predetermined stop conditions are satisfied and an electrically driven power steering control unit for applying a steering assisting power to a steering system by driving a motor.